Screamer
by thatemoauthor
Summary: Animated. No longer a one-shot! How can Megatron possibly go on with the memory of Starscream constantly haunting him?  T for dark themes and 'cause I'm very paranoid.
1. Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated.

My attempt at giant robot yaoi. Megatron/Starscream one-shot.

* * *

><p>I sat in the cold, lonely prison cell of that accursed Autobot stockades. I was alone, powerless . . . and hated it. After so many stellar-cycles full of power and leadership, and suddenly it was all gone. The few Decepticons I had left on his side were captured, and later offlined some how:<br>Lugnut, my most idiotic yet loyal Decepticon follower a dictator could ever ask for. Unfortunately, because of Lugnut's complete and utter loyalty and stubborness to surrenender, he had been put down. Offline. But I found myself unaffected.  
>Blitzwing, the ever-insane Decepticon. Blitzwing also never lasted long in the stockades. The Autobots had tortured him, attempting to erase his other personas. After completing a forced processor-surgery on him, trying to 'help' him. Blitzwing offlined in only a few kliks after that.<br>Completely barberic - and they called me evil.  
>Shockwave's real identity was obviously revealed afterward, then executed for his betrayal.<br>Blackarachia went M.I.A, again, and hasn't been heard from since she got lost on that disgusting organic planet. Unbelievable, she must have been offlined by now. But I never favored her either. Then again, I never actually cared for alot for most of my minions. Useless, that's what they all were. If they were helpful, then I'd be controlling all of Cybertron, and they'd be online still. I never could've cared for any of my minions. Careing allowed room for devastation, in which as tough as I am on the outside, my mentality was weaker than an Autobot protoform . . . Primus, I'm already getting soft in here. It's only been a few mega-cycles.

My thoughts drifted through all of my minions, then suddenly I remembered him. He had tried to take over as leader of the Decepticons in my place, he'd betrayed me, we hated each other with passion, and I was completely in love with him. Damn you, Starscream.

Well . . . I wish I could tell that to you to your beautiful face-plate of yours . . . if you hadn't fragging been off-lined. We hated eachother. We loved each other. It was the most complicating thing I've ever had to have expierienced. But it's all over now, right?

No, it will never be over. I will never forget the conversations we've shared, even if they were just a load of arguements. No, the only time we've ever said seemingly nice things toward each other is when we bonded. I remember how you'd over-heat, and how you were such a wimp and almost couldn't even handle it.  
>I still hated you.<br>I hated you with all my spark.  
>I hated you from the deepest, darkest part of my spark-chamber.<br>The thought of you makes my processor burn in agony.  
>Even my skid-plate hated you.<br>I hated you.  
>I hated you.<br>I hated you.  
>. . . holy slag, I Ioved you.<p>

You were the only thing I could allow myself to care for. But because of the war, and our ever-raging rivalry, and just for the sake of other mech's processors, we couldn't allow ourselves to be sparkmates officially. Sometimes, we'd hide somewhere in the ship and finally give in to our feelings.  
>Primus, I sound like a fragging wimp.<p>

I thought no one else could ever love me. My own creators put me up for adoption the klik I was sparked. And no, it was never one of those 'misunderstandings' were as the creators put their offspring up for adoption to protect them - no, they hated me. They never wanted a fragging sparkling. But at least the did me the kindness of not offlining me. Either way, I hope they burn in the Pit. Which they probably did.  
>But that was my history, and we both never knew our creators though. I still remember you telling me how your abusive father would beat you, and your mother would only share insults and commands. However you managed to live through that, I will never know. Watching as they were offlined by Autobots was probably a very confusing moment in your lifestream; you didn't know whether to be devastated or speechlessly grateful.<p>

Primus was so cruel to both Autobots and Decepticons. When I actually thought about it, we were never really that diffrent. Both of our kinds were cruel, sickening monsters on the inside, except for those unreasonably happy-go-lucky glitchhead Autobots which had so much taken from them, and yet they still presented optimistic and oblivious behaviors - but I just figured that they were just mentally ill or something.  
>But other than that, Autobots and Decepticons were not so different . . .<br>Oh my Primus, I've become even more insane than Blitzwing was-

"HEY, DECEPTICON - FRAGGING EAT YOUR ENERGON ALREADY BEFORE WE TAKE IT AWAY!" Some Autobot guard had shouted at me. I glanced to the energon and growled. I didn't want it. The guard scoffed as he walked away.

I realized that it's been stellar-cycles since I've actually moved from my current position. After the Autobot rudely interrupted my train-of-thoughts earlier, I had been notified that I haven't eaten Energon in that long either. But then I realized that I seriously didn't want any. I didn't want to be healthy anymore. The time I've spent in this Pit was becoming unbearable, and for only one reason:

I missed Starscream.

I never thought I'd be thinking that. I fragging hated Starscream. But I also loved him more than my processor could possibly handle. The confusion mixed with the weakness dwelling throughout my body, processor, prison cell, and spark. Spark mostly. Suddenly, I couldn't stand it anymore.  
>I let out an agonizing scream in pain. Starscream's face had kept flashing in my processor. The painful memories playing over and over again. Then I saw Starscream's grey body, offline in the dark-colored asphalt the organics used as 'roads.' His once sexy, crimson optics were the dark grey color, never to light again. I found myself screaming and coughing, as tears flooded my optics.<p>

NO! THE MIGHTY MEGATRON NEVER CRIES! THE MIGHTY MEGATRON DOES NOT CARE FOR ANYBODY BUT HIMSELF!

I mentally yelled at myself as the tears kept falling. The tears that I should've let fall for my entire lifestream. The tears that I've held back all this time. The tears meant for Starscream.  
>I heard Autobot guards yelling at me to shut up, but I never allowed myself to acknoledge them. That's when time slowed down for a few moments as I screamed out his name so loudly, even Primus could've heard my yelp.<p>

" . . . S-STARSCREAM!"

The tears blurring my vision, the weak, light-headed feeling that dwelled in my body for lack of nourishment, and the unbearable pain in my spark all just spontaneously collided, causing a new, ominous feeling shot through my body like a bullet as everything faded to black.


	2. Unicron

**No longer a one-shot. :)**

Had an idea afterward; going to use it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers Animated.

* * *

><p><em>I stood in the middle of Cyber-city on Cybertron. I'm not sure how I did, but it looked normal again. Though it was slightly blurry and bright, I could see it's beauty again. Like it had, when I was very young. Before the wars. Before there was even a diffrence between Autobots and Decepticons; we were all just Cybertorians.<em>

_Nobody acknoledged my presence. Other civilians just walked past me, minding their own buisness. They couldn't see me, I thought._

_That's when I saw myself - a younger version of myself, running through the crowd. I was almost an adult there, and memories flooded my processor. I had that horrible job of delivering 'News papers.' That's when I saw my other self collide with another smaller, younger mech. A black and dark pink mech actually. Starscream._

_I watched as my younger version of myself get up angerily, and the younger version of Starscream stand up too._

_"HEY! WATCH IT!" The younger me shouted. The younger Starscream growled._

_"NO! YOU WATCH IT!" He had remarked. The two kept arguing over who's fault it was. I remembered that vaugely. That was when I had first met Starscream . . ._

* * *

><p>My optics snapped online. I quickly looked around, though I couldn't see anything through a thick red glass that surrounded me. I felt the smothering lack of air rather uncomfortable as I quickly squirmed around to get free. Then, the red glass slowly lifted, and I reconized my current place-of-being to be in a stasis pod. But why?<p>

Once the red glass had lifted, only a thin, clear glass stood in the way of freedom from this cage. Either I under-estimated the strength of the glass, or I was just too weak from malnourishment to break free.

"Calm down, Megatron." A voice snapped. I looked up to see a familiar face-plate; Optimus Prime. I growled.

"What am I still doing online?" I demanded an answer. I thought I was going to be finally let free from the pain of loosing Starscream. Why was I in a fragging stasis pod, keeping me online?

"I would've thought a monster like you would still w_ant_ to be online." Optimus stated calmly. Optimus looked . . . diffrent. And sounded diffrent as well. He had stress marks under his eyes, as if he hasn't gotten a good recharge in a while. And he looked older as well. He was taller, and held up Ultra Magnus's hammer.

I was confused. I hated being confused.

"How long have I been in here?" I asked directly to him. Optimus hesitated.

" . . . for a long time. That's why I woke you up. We've got . . . a situation." Optimus explained. I growled.

"What _kind _of situation, then, if I may ask?" I stated sarcastically. Optimus hesitated again.

"Well?"

" . . . Megatron. We are not on Cybertron anymore. And you, me, Ratchet, Sentinel, and the Jet-twins are the last Cybertorians in the universe." Optimus started. I felt my optics widen slightly.

"What? What to you mean?" I shouted. Optimus winced.

"Not only are we the last Cybertorians . . ." Optimus paused, and we made direct optic-contact.

"We are the last living organisms in the universe, as far as we know. Other than us . . . there is somebody who caused it all. A giant planet . . . that _eats_ other planets . . ." he continued. I waited.

"His name . . . is Unicron."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Since Unicron was never in the series itself, I put him in. And this is how Optimus looks: .net/fs71/f/2010/193/3/c/Powermaster_Optimus_Prime_by_

No, I did not draw this. This picture belongs to it's original creator: darksage78 on deviantART. If the link doesn't work, then copy and paste. :P


End file.
